


Interview #1

by Lame_Writer



Series: Despair in captive [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Danganronpa Alternate Universe, Despair, Despair AU, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair TeruTeru Hanamura - Freeform, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Hope vs. Despair, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Series: Despair in captive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Interview #1

Future foundation staff have brought TeruTeru into custody by means of force to hopefully bring him back to his old self, using interviews to question his motives and other subjects of that nature. 

The Doctor walked in with hope in his mind and determination in his stance as he made his way down the long metal hall, he was assigned to interview TeruTeru Hanamura for an undetermined amount of time. Annoyance of the unknown timeframe;however, a hint of relief that he wasn’t on a time limit like his other patients. Only seeming to get worse and worse cases the longer he had worked in the facility. By a blink of an eye he was standing in front of the door to the person he’s to keep an eye on for the time being until a possible recovery or a recovery plan were to be put onto paper. 

Using the scan on the back of his card to grant him permission to enter, the loud beep and a flash of green briefly appeared before the sound of a sliding metal door was heard. TeruTeru was on the other side of a single table, strapped down with a muzzle of sorts over his mouth. Teruteru didn’t seem to notice him at first, looking off into dis-space, inside his thoughts that ate him alive. He only snapped out of it when the doctor pulled up the spare seat on the other side and sat, as another beep was heard and the doors shut with a loud click.

His head shook spastically for a few moments before his eyes settled on the Doctor, a groan filled with disgust being the only response to his presence is all the Doctor received. The doctor looked over his notes, taking in the few long moments of silence before Teruteru spoke. 

“Aren’t you going to give me your name ?” He spoke bluntly, he sounded angered as it was;however, the doctor seemed unfazed as he looked up from his notes - an unfazed, calm expression never leaving his face. 

“I won’t be giving that just yet, please, just call me Doctor” a less rude, emotionless tone that caught TeruTeru off guard, soon going back to his agitated state. 

“What is it something so top secret that I can’t even get your name ?” The Doctor didn’t respond, fixing the papers to become a neat pile in the folder and closing it, keeping it on his lap. He looked back up at TeruTeru and spoke again. 

“We are just meeting so I will begin with some basic introduction questions before we go on in more detail in the on going days,” TeruTeru was silent which was rare - despite this the doctor went on.

“Why do you think you’re here, TeruTeru ?” He started, not seeming to change TeruTeru’s mood in the slightest as he tried to keep himself calm even in such strong restraints. 

“I don’t know - you don’t want me to follow Junko or even be happy I’m assuming” he mumbled in a low tone, looking off to the side at the blank wall. The doctor only took notes, going onto any other question he had. 

“And what does Junko do that makes you think so highly of her ?” 

“She saved us, she saved me ! She promises a better future, she promises a paradise if we follow her - she’s a great leader and wants us to be safe and happy” his mood seemed to change when talking about Junko, like a child speaking of their favorite superhero. 

“She made you do horrendous things, what makes her a good leader, or even person by having you and others commit to such terrible acts willingly ?”

“Don’t speak so ill of her ! She has good intentions and that’s the way to get to a better future she says, to carry out what she says to make the world a better place !” He quickly became annoyed by such a question.

“Do you think what you’re doing is right ?” 

“Of course it is ! Junko said it’s the right thing so it has to be, she wouldn’t lie !” He is adamant on Junko being a good person, despite this the questions continue. 

“Do you believe she would do the same for you ?” 

“Yes yes ! She always talks about how she would protect us until her dying breath” there it is again, always persistent on what she says.

“Do you believe she is coming to save you ?”

“Yes she’ll come, I just know she will ! You’ll see !” He becomes more confident, his smile becoming wide. 

“Off topic;however, your eyes - they seem to be red and yellow do you know of how that-“ the Doctor was cut off. 

“What about em ? It’s rude to talk ‘bout that kinda stuff ya know” he seems very unsure on how to respond about his eyes, stress levels becoming higher and his accent becoming more prominent.

“I think this will conclude our questions for now, we’ve already spoken for sometime now- I will see you again soon, TeruTeru”

“Drop dead.” He growled in an instant aggressive tone. 

[Interview concluded]


End file.
